Far Away
by Zara Riddle
Summary: Harry returns for his eighth year at Hogwarts after the war. Only he isn't coping very well. No one sees the pain he is in except the most unlikely person.
1. Chapter 1

Okay first off I'm not sure how I feel bout this but I am just going to go for it and post these first two really short chapters. They feel like two separate prologues to me. So the next chapters after these I hope will be bigger than this.

So far I want to keep everything from the books true except the time jump in the last one. So every character that died is dead and everything that happened in the war happened. I do not own Harry Potter just the nice plot I have cooked up for the characters.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy<p>

_Eighth year, a completely preposterous idea._ The war may be over but that doesn't mean that everyone just stops holding grudges. How am I supposed to return for another year of school and make it out alive? No one understands my side of the story. They only see a Death Eater's son following his father's footsteps. Leading an army into Hogwarts and aiding in the demise of the great Albus Dumbledore. No they don't see the truth of it only what they want to see. I was forced. I had no choice from the beginning my father always made sure I knew this. Then Voldemort came into the picture and destroyed everything. If I didn't help them he would have killed my mother. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let what my father had pulled us into take everything away from me. Believe me I thought about fighting. I thought about running away and once thought about going to Dumbledore but what good could it have done.

After the war I was fortunate enough not to end up in Azkaban. I had such a shock at the trial when _He _walked in. He stood before the Wizengamot and defended me. I have no doubt that if he had not shown up I would be sitting in a dark cell in Azkaban never to be seen again rather than on this train taking me back to the last place on earth I would rather not see. Don't get me wrong I am glad I have been allowed the opportunity to finish my education. Just why it had to be Hogwarts I will never understand.

So here I am almost to hell, as it will now be referred, fearing for my well being.

* * *

><p>Okay like I said really short but again will be longer in chapter 3. Review but be gentle I am new to this.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Again yes it's short but just wanted to get these two up here and chapter three will be longer.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter<p>

It's the welcome back feast and everyone around me is laughing and smiling; enjoying life and the end of dark times. I put a mask on and make them believe everything is okay. They don't need to know that on the inside I am falling apart or that I am lost. Some days it takes so much just to get myself out of bed. It's so exhausting pretending to be happy when all I want to do is cry. I just can't let them know, I can't be a burden. They all faced such hardships during the war and to come out of it still being able to smile is such an accomplishment. I just can't every time I close my eyes I hear their screams; see the light leave their eyes.

Sometimes I think about ending it all. They don't need me here anymore. I've completed my prophecy and maybe that's it. Maybe that's all I was ever needed for.

"Harry?" Looking at Neville and seeing his expression I realize I let my mask fall for a second while thinking.

"Yeah, what is it Nev?" Great I really don't want to have to put this much effort in hiding how I feel anymore and here I go again doing just that.

"Oh nothing you just looked like you were somewhere far away. Just thought I would bring you back down here with us."

"Thanks Neville just spaced out didn't get much sleep last night."

"Ron snoring?'

I can't help but laugh at that. To him it sounds like I am joining in with him on mocking Ron but really I am laughing at how if only it could be that simple. If only I was kept awake by the god awful noises that leave Ron's mouth.

"Yeah I feel sorry for Hermione one day." He laughs, I fake it and then it's done. He turns away to talk with Luna the love of his life and again I am alone. Only I feel eyes on me and with out looking around I can tell you who it is. I shouldn't be able to know what his stare feels like but after seven years of it you just know. I don't want to see him, don't want to look into the grey eyes that make my heart stop.

* * *

><p>Please Review and be gentle<p> 


End file.
